Les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai quitté
by HeretiCeylann
Summary: Sasuke quitte Naruto. Mais dans la vie, rien n'est jamais aussi simple qu'il n'y parait. Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1

_Les 21 (vraies) raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai quitté_

Bonjour à tous, certains d'entre vous auront peut-être une impression de déjà vu en voyant cette fic et c'est tout à fait normal car il a déjà été posté sur le fandom il y a quelques temps déjà. Le problème c'est que la personne qui l'avait posté n'était pas moi (A.K.A. le véritable auteur de ce texte) mais une connaissance à moi qui à eu la très, très, TRES discutable idée de s'approprier mon histoire.

J'ai été très choquée de la retrouver sur ce site totalement à mon insu et tant qu'on n'a pas vécu le plagiat, on ne peut que difficilement imaginer à quel point c'est déstabilisant, énervant et enrageant.

Enfin, je lui ai fait retirer cette histoire (et nombreuses autres qu'elle avait aussi eu l'idée de poster sur différents pseudo…) et je vais essayer de tous les regrouper sur mon compte.

Vraiment désolé pour tous ceux qui avaient mis des review, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter cette usurpation plus longtemps.

Bonne (re)lecture à tous.

* * *

La chute d'un verre qui se brise en touchant le sol.

Un souffle qui se bloque dans la gorge.

Des muscles paralysés par la surprise.

Un silence assourdissant emplissait peu à peu chaque recoin de la petite cuisine mal rangée de l'appartement de Naruto Uzumaki. Ce dernier porta sur le brun face à lui, qui n'était en théorie autre que son petit ami, un regard perdu et incertain. C'était étrange. Ses iris bleus comme un ciel d'été sans imperfection étaient traversées par un bon nombre de sentiments puissants à une vitesse tout simplement vertigineuse.

Sasuke, car il s'agissait bien de lui, arrivait sans mal à suivre le cheminement mental de Naruto. Il voyait la lueur de fausse incompréhension, l'espoir étreignant encore son cœur malgré que la réalité de cette situation le frappe à chaque instant un peu plus.

Le silence tendu qui étreignait les deux garçons à la gorge fut cependant brisé où bout d'un temps qui semblait infini par le blond auquel il fallut plusieurs essais pour formuler à peu près correctement ses pensées.

« Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? » Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel dans une attitude illustrant parfaitement l'exaspération avant de tout de même répondre :

« Nous deux, c'est fini. Je suis juste venu déposer tes affaires et récupérer les miennes. »

Sur ces quelques mots empreints d'une froideur qui pénétra le cœur du blond comme autant de lames affutées, l'héritier Uchiwa déposa un sac en papier sur la table de la cuisine comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires courses avant de partir lui-même à la recherche de ses fameuses affaires.

Le temps que Naruto revienne sur Terre, qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas une blague et que la personne avec qui il était depuis un bon moment déjà était en train de lui dire au revoir, même si dans ce cas ça ressemblait plus à un adieu, que déjà le brun marchait à grandes foulées vers la porte d'entrée. Se ressaisissant subitement, le blond attrapa son vis-à-vis par le poignet pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux avant de lui demander d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu ferme :

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de foutre bordel ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il ne se récolta qu'un regard méprisant en guise de réponse. Cependant, la pression exercée sur le bras de Sasuke sembla inciter ce dernier à se montrer un peu plus bavard.

« Ça ne marche pas entre nous, c'était une tentative stupide et vouée à l'échec dès le début. Nous sommes trop différents, nos deux mondes sont complètement opposés. Et puis le clan Uchiwa a besoin d'un héritier, je n'ai pas les moyens de m'enliser dans des relations sans avenirs de ce genre. Désolé Naruto, je me suis bien amusé, mais maintenant c'est fini. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le brun dégagea son poignet de la prise maintenant molle du blond avant de quitter le petit appartement comme une flèche, laissant un blond tombé des nus s'affaler doucement au sol.

* * *

Une semaine. Une semaine que 'Sasuke et Naruto' ne signifie plus rien du tout à part le souvenir d'une relation passée. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le blondinet était... barbouillé. C'est le mot qui, selon lui, décrivait le mieux son état d'esprit vu que déprimé, fade et morose ne lui convenaient pas entièrement. Il ne savait absolument pas ce que ce profilait devant lui, il était à l'ouest comme un enfant qui aurait perdu ses parents, sans repères.

Le garçon poussa un soupire désabusé en pénétrant dans son appartement, rangeant sans grande attention ses achats quand il dirigea finalement son attention aux quelques courriers qu'il avait récupéré dans sa boite aux lettres. Entre les factures et les publicités, Naruto repéra bien vite la petite enveloppe simple avec, à son dos, l'écriture si caractéristique et outrageusement scolaire de son... ex. Comme il est désagréable d'avoir à penser ce genre de mot. Mais il laissa ce dernier point de côté tandis qu'il ouvrait précautionneusement la missive.

Peut-être ne devait-il pas faire ça, leur rupture était encore trop fraiche pour qu'il pense au brun en toute sérénité, mais, s'il y avait bien un défaut au sein du cœur du jinchuriki, c'était bien la curiosité.

Voilà pourquoi, avec un peu trop de hâte peut-être, Naruto déplia la lettre et en commença la lecture.

_Naruto,_

_Voilà à peine une semaine que nous ne formons plus un couple et en sept jours, j'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte que mon ' incapacité à communiquer correctement avec les autres êtres vivants ' comme tu le disais si bien, m'a encore joué des tours._

_Tout ça pour te dire qu'avec le temps et au prix de grands efforts de ma part, j'ai réussi à développer une certaine forme de respect envers toi, mes mensonges grossiers sont donc un affront envers cette considération dont tu es le seul à bénéficier. J'en conclus donc que l'unique moyen de réparer ma faute et de tout t'avouer franchement._

_Donc, voici les 21 (vraies) raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai quitté._

_1. Tu es beau. Je te vois déjà lever les yeux au ciel en me traitant de superficiel, mais je me suis promis d'être sincère alors oui, tu es magnifique._

_2. Tu me fais rire. Presque toujours à tes dépens, je te l'accorde, mais il n'y a que toi qui parviennes à accomplir tel exploit. Car, laisse-moi te le rappeler, en général quand quelqu'un se plante sous mes yeux, il n'a droit qu'à un regard méprisant et coléreux._

_3. Tu es gentil, bien trop à mon avis. Combien de fois t'ai-je reproché d'être un 'pigeon' qui tôt ou tard se ferait arnaquer méchamment par le premier inconnu sans trop de scrupules qui passerait devant chez toi. Je ne peux cependant trop cracher sur cette facette de ta personnalité, vu que sans cela tu n'aurais peut-être jamais voulu de moi._

_4. Tu es un perfide manipulateur. Comment expliquer autrement que tu aies si souvent réussi à me mener par le bout du nez ?_

_5. Tu m'as radouci et je suis certain que par ce simple fait, mon père doit se retourner plus que régulièrement dans sa tombe. Sans oublier que je suis censé être un ninja à la réputation de tueur froid et sans pitié, je ne peux donc décemment pas me laisser contaminer par toi de cette façon._

_6. Tu m'as rendu meilleur._

_7. Tu m'as fait comprendre que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue autrement qu'à travers les larmes et la douleur._

_8. Je me suis déjà imaginé vieux, assis tranquillement en contemplant le jardin avec toi à mes côtés et je n'arrivais jamais à me trouver pathétique, loin de là._

_9. Je continus à penser qu'il faudrait que tu réfléchisses plus avant d'agir car j'ai peur que ton impulsivité ne te mène à ta perte, mais je n'ai jamais (ou presque) douté du fait que tu aies un cerveau._

_10. Je déteste les ramens et je te déteste pour avoir réussi à me trainer tant de fois à Ichiraku._

_11. Akira pour un garçon, Kimi pour une fille... Et oui, j'y ai déjà pensé. Ridicule n'est-ce pas ?_

_12. Ta compassion est sans bornes, ton sourire doux me donne toujours envie de m'écrouler au sol pour pleurer._

_13. Tu es mon premier, pour à peu près tout. Le premier qui m'ait détesté, que j'ai détesté; qui m'ait compris, que j'ai compris; qui m'ait défié, que j'ai battu; qui m'ait admiré pour une raison valide, qui m'ai fait courir pour conserver cette place devenue indispensable. Le premier qui ait cru en moi, celui qui n'ait jamais douté, que j'ai aimé, qui m'ai rendu jaloux et possessif, le premier que j'ai désiré avec une passion dévorante, le premier que j'ai possédé._

_14. Tu es aussi l'unique pour trop de choses. L'unique qui semble savoir comment jouer avec les battements de mon cœur, celui qui ait réussi à me transformer en garde-malade, l'unique qui puisse se vanter de m'avoir sur tous les plans mais qui pourtant n'en fait rien, celui qui m'ait retourné le cerveau, l'unique qui puisse tout me dire sans craindre de conséquences, celui auquel je pense tout le temps. J'en passe et des meilleurs._

_15. Tu me rends sentimental._

_16. Tu as réussi à me faire me détester quand j'ai vu la douleur dans tes yeux le jour où je t'ai quitté._

_17. La vie m'a rendu pessimiste et le mal contamine le bien plus rapidement qu'un virus hivernal._

_18. Tu m'as rendu moins égoïste._

_19. Je déteste ce genre de lettres stupidement mielleuses, mais je suis tout de même en train d'en écrire une parce que c'est pour toi._

_20. Tu es trop influençable et emphatique. À force d'être avec moi, tu te transformes peu à peu. Et oui Naruto, il n'y a pas que les bons sentiments qui peuvent être transmis et partagés. Je te tue à petit feu et si l'ancien Sasuke l'aurait supporté sans problème tant que tu restais à ses côtés, TON Sasuke ne le peut pas._

_21. Tu m'as fait comprendre la signification de la phrase ' Aimer c'est aussi savoir dire au revoir '. Dire que je l'ai toujours trouvée crétinement illogique._

_Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait à peu près le tour._

_Porte-toi bien,_

_Sasuke_

Naruto papillonna des yeux de longues secondes, avant de s'obliger à relis deux-trois fois la lettre, comme s'il avait cru à un genjutsu particulièrement puissant. Cependant, après avoir bien vérifié qu'il n'était pas en plein délire, un sourire amusé et particulièrement attendrit étira doucement ses lèvres.

Si ça c'était une lettre de rupture, il voulait bien laisser sa place d'Hokage à Orochimaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture pour la suite.

* * *

Un claquement de porte.

Un soupire épuisé.

Un corps qui s'écrase sur un large canapé.

Sasuke était enfin rentré chez lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était absolument éreinté, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Entre les missions et Kakashi qui le harcèle nuit et jour depuis qu'il avait quitté Naruto... Justement, en parlant de celui-là, c'était certainement lui qui l'épuisait le plus. Il l'évitait constamment, s'obligeant lui-même à être sans cesse sur le qui-vive, il ne pouvait que se féliciter de l'efficacité de son entrainement. S'il n'avait pas été si résistant, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas tenu deux jours à cette cadence infernale. Il devait malgré tout bien avouer que la fatigue se faisait ressentir un peu plus chaque jour. La fatigue... le pire ennemi du ninja et Sasuke savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter pareil traitement aujourd'hui ? Certaines mauvaises langues diraient qu'il s'agit seulement de la manifestation de son karma... mais le brun refusait de se laisser embobiner par ce genre de superstitions populaires. Si cependant il devait se laisser divaguer à ce genre de divagations, Sasuke n'estimait pas avoir fait quelque chose d'assez grave pour mériter de s'être laissé aller à ce genre de pratiques douteuses.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc avoir écrit... ça ? Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait une chose si... si... enfin bref. Il avait complètement pété les plombs, c'était pitoyable, jamais il ne s'était laissé aller à ce point. Dans sa relation avec le blond, il avait toujours fait en sorte de garder un certain contrôle, pas sûr qu'il y arrivait à tout moment, mais au moins il essayait de son mieux. Et voilà qu'une fois qu'il était redevenu célibataire, il devenait niais comme ça devrait être interdit, niais comme Rock Lee... bon Dieu.

Sasuke commença à s'assoupir doucement sur son canapé en cuir noir quand le bruit de la sonnette le fit violement sursauter. Se fustigeant pour avoir relâché son attention à ce point, le brun se leva en grognant contre l'abruti qui osait venir le déranger alors qu'il était à ce point mal luné.

D'un mouvement vif, le regard glacial, la mâchoire contractée, une aura tellement noire qu'elle en était presque visible, c'est ainsi que le brun ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec nul autre que le facteur.

« Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa, j'aurais besoin de votre signature pour réceptionner un colis. »

Grinçant des dents pour avoir été dérangé pour ce genre de bêtises, le brun arracha presque le formulaire des mains du pauvre homme, qui était d'ailleurs sur le point de partir en courant, et signa le papier d'un geste sec.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur... » le facteur avala difficilement sa salive avant de tendre le colis et un petit paquet de lettres. « À très bientôt et bonne fin- »

Sasuke n'attendit même pas la fin du discours protocolaire avant de refermer sans plus de cérémonie sa porte d'entrée.

Retenant difficilement un bâillement, le garçon déchira le paquet pour découvrir plusieurs livres qu'il avait commandé il y a un bon moment déjà, mais il s'en désintéressa rapidement, n'étant vraiment pas d'humeur à s'en occuper pour le moment.

Sur le point de retourner se morfondre sur son canapé, une tâche de couleur attira son oeil, le faisant se figer sur place. Une enveloppe orange était coincée entre deux autres lettres qu'avait apportées son visiteur imprévu peu avant.

Nul besoin de lire le destinataire, personne n'avait assez de mauvais goût pour envoyer quoi que ce soit dans une enveloppe de cette couleur, personne à part... lui.

Sasuke regarda la lettre comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent particulièrement dangereux, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il fallait absolument qu'il l'ouvre vraiment ou s'il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Bien qu'il soit seul chez lui, le brun essayer de maintenir un visage impassible malgré le chaos régnant dans sa tête. Que devait-il faire ? La lire, la bruler, la laisser là, la déchirer, la manger ? Il avait la sensation de s'apprêter à faire une crise de panique quand il donna un brusque coup de pied à la table de la cuisine, la faisant presque se briser sur le choc.

Sasuke poussa un soupir bruyant en se massant doucement les tempes. Un Uchiwa n'hésite pas, un Uchiwa ne s'angoisse pas, un Uchiwa fait ce qu'il a à faire, point. D'un geste décidé, le brun attrapa la fameuse enveloppe, l'ouvrit en avalant difficilement sa salive et commença à la lire.

_Sasuke,_

_Tu peux bien t'imaginer à quel point j'ai été surpris de recevoir une lettre de ta part, mais comme quoi, il ne faut jamais être sûr de rien dans la vie._

_Enfin, là n'est le point, tu t'es montré sincère envers moi, il est donc normal que j'en fasse de même._

_Voici donc les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été soulagé de ton départ :_

_1. Tu es pénible Sasuke, vraiment pénible ! Et je suis certain que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu dis toujours que je parle trop, mais toi tu ne dis jamais rien ! Tu passes la moitié de ta vie à tirer la tronche pour des raisons connues de toi seul._

_2. Tu es possessif et jaloux... je ne dis pas que c'est réellement un défaut, mais toi c'est poussé à l'extrême. Tu te méfis de tout le monde : des hommes et des femmes, je t'ai pourtant prouvé à de nombreuses reprises que c'était le corps des hommes qui me faisaient vibrer, le tien en particulier. Et franchement, mes amis sont vraiment les derniers dont tu as à te méfier, aucun d'entre eux n'est assez stupide pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec moi en sachant que tu étais mon petit ami, même pas Kiba (pas qu'il ait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit)._

_3. Tu es trop sûr de toi et ton complexe de supériorité est ingérable. Non Sasuke, être un connard prétentieux avec un balai coincé on-sait-tous-où n'est pas une qualité._

_4. Tu es sec, beaucoup trop sec. Je sais bien que tu n'as jamais fait dans la dentelle et je ne te demande pas non plus de devenir hypocrite loin de là, mais savoir mettre les formes dans ses critiques n'est pas une tare à bannir à tout prix._

_5. Tu es un être humain, et une des caractéristiques des êtres humains est la communication ! Tu as des cordes vocales, sers-en toi._

_6. Tu es trop renfermé, si je me suis lancé dans cette histoire avec toi ce n'est pas par gentillesse, c'est parce que j'ai appris à te connaître, je sais ce que tu t'amuses à cacher. Mais ça m'a pris des années Sasuke, et ça ne peut décemment pas fonctionner à cette allure._

_7. Tu recherches constamment le conflit, c'est peut-être inconscient, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à jouer les intermédiaires entre toi et le reste du monde, de la même façon que je ne peux pas régler tous les conflits qu'une de tes remarques ou attitudes ont engendrés._

_8. Tu n'es pas assez tolérant, je crois que tu n'as jamais bien compris que mes amis font partie de moi, je ne pourrais jamais les abandonner ou les laisser de côté._

_9. Tu me sous-estimes et je dois avouer que c'est assez vexant. Crois-tu réellement que je n'ai pas assez de volonté pour tenir tête à tes mauvais côtés._

_10. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai tendance à oublier le reste, mon coeur s'emballe sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et j'ai un peu de mal à penser correctement. Je dois avouer que c'est déstabilisant comme sensation, comme si je n'étais plus aux commandes de moi-même._

La lettre se finissait comme ça, assez abruptement au goût du brun, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Naruto, c'est lui qui était parti après tout.

Sasuke poussa un petit soupir en passant une main dans sa chevelure ébène. Il s'apprêta à replier la lettre et la ranger quand il remarqua une deuxième feuille qu'il avait manqué au début tant son empressement était grand. Curieux, le brun s'empressa de déplier le second papier pour constater qu'il s'agissait de la suite de la première lettre.

_Tu m'as plaqué, franchement tu t'attendais à quoi de ma part ? Moi aussi j'ai ma fierté, mais heureusement, je ne suis pas aussi borné que toi._

_Donc, voici les raisons pour lesquelles je t'attends (plus ou moins) patiemment chez moi._

_1. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai tendance à oublier le reste, mon coeur s'emballe sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et j'ai un peu de mal à penser correctement. Je dois avouer que c'est déstabilisant comme sensation, comme si je n'étais plus aux commandes de moi-même. Oui, je sais, elle est dans l'autre liste aussi, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, tu m'as fait perdre la tête._

_2. Je t'aime._

_3. C'est vrai qu'on passe notre temps à se crier dessus, mais je sais que c'est un jeu, je le vois à l'étincelle qui fait briller ton regard quand pour la énième fois tu me dis par exemple de ranger derrière moi quand je fais la cuisine._

_4. Je t'aime._

_5. J'ai découvert chez toi un côté serviable que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné. Bon, quand je te demande un service, tu râles, tu me traites d'incapable, de fainéant, de bon à rien, mais tu finis toujours par le faire, parce que c'est moi qui te le demande._

_6. Je t'aime._

_7. Tu es adorablement mignon quand tu dors._

_8. Je t'aime._

_9. Tu es prêt à te plier en quatre pour me faire plaisir et quand je suis déprimé, tu deviens aussi doux qu'un agneau. Ta dernière lettre en est la preuve._

_10. Je t'aime._

_11. Tu es un parfait garde-malade, prévenant bien qu'un peu trop inquiet peut-être._

_12. Je t'aime._

_13. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les ramen, mais à chaque fois que tu acceptais de venir j'avais l'impression que tu me hurlais un grand "je t'aime" aux yeux de tous. Je sais, c'est puéril._

_14. Je t'aime._

_15. J'ai toujours été fier d'être avec toi, non à cause de ton nom, de ta richesse, de ta puissance ou de ton physique, mais parce que tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Tu as un passé terrible, tu as beaucoup de douleur dans ton coeur, mais tu continues à marcher droit devant toi, sans jamais baisser les bras et toujours fier comme un roi._

_16. Je t'aime._

_17. Tu es intelligent, comme si tu avais besoin de ça. J'aime ta façon de t'exprimer légèrement aristocratique. Bien que je t'aie souvent traité de prétentieux je n'en ai jamais pensé un mot. Quand tu me parles, je sens que tu attends de moi un avis qui irait à l'encontre du tien parce que tu considères que mon avis est important._

_18. Je t'aime._

_19. Nous pensons de façon complètement différente, toi et moi, mais c'est ce qui fait notre force. Nous avons appris à concilier nos points de vue et nous nous accordons à la perfection. Tu as la précision qu'il me manque et j'ai la spontanéité qui te fait défaut._

_20. Je t'aime._

_21. Tu es pénible, mais c'est aussi une partie de toi. Te voir grognon est un des spectacles pour lequel je suis prêt à donner tout ce que j'ai. Te rends-tu comptes que dès que ton visage s'anime, tu te rajeunis instantanément ? Tu es adorable Sasuke._

_22. Je t'aime._

_23. Ton côté volcanique n'a pas que des défauts, au lit c'est même plus qu'appréciable._

_24. Je t'aime_

_25. Pour moi aussi, tu es le premier dans beaucoup de domaines, mais j'ai surtout envie que tu deviennes le dernier. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans ton habitude, mais s'il te plaît, je te demande juste un petit effort : sois mon dernier._

_26. Je t'aime_

_27. Miho pour une fille et Natsu pour un garçon... on n'a qu'à en avoir quatre, c'est pas grave._

_28. Je t'aime._

_29. C'est vrai que tu es possessif et agressif comme un tigre, mais dès que j'ai fini de t'envoyer bouler, je ne peux m'empêcher de te trouver adorable._

_30. Je t'aime._

_31. J'aime assez l'idée d'être un privilégié, un des rares à posséder un traducteur de Sasuke. D'ailleurs je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte, c'est les autres qui trouvent hallucinant que je parvienne toujours à te comprendre au quart de tour. C'est un peu mon pouvoir à moi._

_32. Je t'aime._

_33. J'aime être dans tes bras, parce que c'est l'endroit où je me sens le plus en sécurité. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de faible, tu l'admets toi-même, mais j'aime savoir que je pourrais toujours me reposer et oublier les horreurs qu'on voit lors de nos missions, tant que je suis avec toi._

_34. Je t'aime._

_35. J'ai vécu toute mon enfance seul, j'ai toujours pensé que même si je n'avais jamais aimé ça, je parviendrais tout de même à survivre si je venais à me retrouver dans ma situation de départ. Apparemment non. Tu me manques comme jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible._

_Tu sais, Sasuke, nous avons tous les deux des personnalités légèrement extrêmes, je ne suis pas certain que séparés nous nous en sortirons mieux qu'ensemble. Nous ne serons jamais un gentil petit couple traditionnel où l'harmonie règne en maître, ce n'est pas nous ça. Nous sommes des êtres entiers et passionnés, nous ne changerons jamais. Et malgré tes craintes, je ne deviendrais pas un dépressif suicidaire et tu ne te transformeras pas en joyeux luron. Nous avons déjà traversé des crises et celle-ci ne sera certainement pas la dernière, peut-être que tu partiras de nouveau, mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'attendrais toujours (plus ou moins) patiemment à la maison._

_Tendrement,_

_Naruto._

À la fin de sa lecture, Sasuke sentit ses poumons se vider brusquement, il ne s'était même pas réellement rendu compte d'avoir retenu sa respiration tout au long de sa lecture.

Il passa une nouvelle fois une main tremblotante dans ses cheveux, mais dans un mouvement beaucoup plus énergique cette fois. Le brun ne tenta même pas de réprimer le petit sourire qui étirait maintenant ses lèvres, sourire vite suivi par un ricanement nerveux.

Quel abrutit il faisait... Et en plus, il était certain que la plupart des gens considéraient que dans leur couple c'était lui, Sasuke, le plus sage des deux. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses.


	3. Chapter 3

Et la fin.

* * *

Un soupire fatigué.

Une chaise qui racle le sol.

Un corps qui s'affale lourdement.

Le blond s'était installé sur son gros fauteuil, une abomination pour les yeux mais un rêve pour les lombaires, avec la ferme attention de s'abrutir fermement pour le reste de la soirée. Il était las et ça n'avais rien à voir avec ses journées surchargées, c'était un état constant auquel il avait bien du s'habituer depuis que Sasuke était parti. Il essayait, il y mettait vraiment de la volonté, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cette étrange amorphie. Oh et puis hein ! Il avait bien le droit de se morfondre une fois de temps en temps, non ?

Enfin bref, Naruto attrapa la télécommande de la télévisons et commença à zapper sans même prendre le temps de réellement regarder les différents programmes. Ce n'était de toute façon pas l'important, il fallait juste qu'il s'occupe les mains, à défaut de se vider la tête.

Le jinchuriki envisageait sérieusement l'éventualité de se lever pour se prendre un petit quelque chose à manger, histoire de se remplir l'estomac plus que par faim, quand il entendit trois coups distincts frappés à sa porte. Poussant un nouveau soupire qui sonnait presque comme désespéré, Naruto se décida finalement à bouger sa pauvre carcasse épuisée.

Le garçon se décoiffa involontairement en passant une main dans ses mèches blondes avant d'ouvrir et de se figer instantanément. Devant lui, nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte qu'il avait franchit 'définitivement' il y a quelques jours à peine, Sasuke le regardait de ses yeux profonds comme le plus mystérieux des océans, quelques lettres à la main.

L'expression éberluée qu'affichait le blondin fit doucement sourire Sasuke bien qu'il le cacha du mieux qu'il pût, ce n'était pas le moment de vexer Naruto. L'héritier des Uchiwa secoua doucement les enveloppes au niveau de son visage pour capter l'attention de son vis-à-vis avant de dire, après s'être raclé la gorge :

« Tu as du courrier, Naruto. »

Ce dernier, une fois le choc passé, retint à son tour son amusement en prenant un air nonchalant tandis que son cœur semblait hors de contrôle dans sa poitrine. L'air de rien, le blond s'installa sur le chambranle opposé à celui du brun et dit, en jetant un regard désintéressa aux différentes lettres :

« Ce n'est pas très important, ce ne sont surement que quelques factures, je m'en occuperais un autre jour. »

Sasuke leva un sourcil surpris avant d'en regarder une avec plus d'intérêt.

« Tu es sûr ? Sur celle-là, il y a écrit urgent. »

Abatant doucement sa main sur la dite facture en abaissant par la même la main pâle de Sasuke, le blond fit de nouveau se rencontrer leurs regards, déclenchant une nouvelle violente réaction chez chacun d'entre eux qui tentaient tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraitre.

« Ça ne sera jamais assez urgeant pour que je m'en occupe maintenant. » la voix du blond n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais le brun l'entendait comme s'il lui avait hurlé dans les oreilles.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et aucun des deux ne pouvait dire s'il était confortable ou extrêmement gênant. Finalement, Sasuke baissa son regard sur ses chaussures, semblant mal à l'aise comme il l'avait rarement été dans sa vie, avant de commencer à balbutier un discours décousu.

« Et bien… heu… comment dire. Naruto, je… je suis… je- »

« Tu as été rapide cette fois. » l'interrompit brusquement le jinchuriki, s'attirant un regard surpris du brun. Voyant les interrogations dans son regard, Naruto poursuivit. « La dernière fois mon attente c'est comptée en années et non pas en quelques malheureux jours. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules dans une attitude faussement nonchalante.

« Tu sais, une fois qu'on a compris le truc, ça va tout seul. »

Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne retint pas son rire face à la mauvaise foi dont faisait preuve l'Uchiwa, amenant également un petit sourire sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de me faire le coup tous les trois jours ça m'arrangerait assez, je déteste écrire. » confessa le blond en se poussant sur le côté, laissant le passage libre au brun. Ils avaient à parler maintenant bien que de nombreuses choses aient déjà été dites. Ils avaient fait un grand pas en avant ensemble.

Séparés pour mieux se retrouver.

« Ne t'en fais, pas, je ne recommencerais pas de si tôt, j'ai appris des choses… » Sasuke s'avança lentement dans l'appartement de Naruto et finit en fermant la porte. « Tu écris comme un cochon, c'est une vraie torture de te lire. »


End file.
